Family Reunion
by Murphy22
Summary: Cassandra woke up in New Orleans. She is now back from the dead, and she has the pleasure to be Klaus's paternal sibling. Now she has to reunite her family if that is possible.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a field in a strange place. Where was I? None of this made sense. I stood up and took a deep breath to get my bearings. The air smelt more crisp and alive than it had in years. Something was different. I walked for a while until I came across a town. Apparently I was in New Orleans. Then someone came up to me about selling something. I ignored them and continued to walk. But how did he see me? I have been dead for way to long. Wait! If people could see me then I must be among the living. Then another man came up to me, and he asked," Hello Cassandra. I know you must have questions about your sudden return to the living. Please come with me, and my mother will explain everything."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Finn."

I followed him to a young witch. She seemed too young to be the mother that Finn was referring to. Although the way the young woman carried herself seemed vaguely familiar. The girl smiled at me and said," Hello, the last time we met you were very young. Finn, go fetch Cassandra some clothes that fit this time period."

Then I knew this must be Esther.

I asked," Why did you bring me back?"

She smiled," Because Klaus is going to need his sister."

Then I was taken back to the one time I met Esther. My father had told me to stay away from the Mikaelson family. At the time I didn't understand why we didn't get along with each other. I was around fourteen or so. I went into the woods and saw two boys just a few years older than me sword fighting. It looked like a lot of fun, but they were Mikaelsons so I couldn't talk to them. Then one of them saw me and came over to me. He smiled at me and said," Want a turn?"

I nodded.

The boy replied," I'm Klaus, and this is my brother Elijah."

The rest of the day they taught me how to wield a sword. It was a lot of fun, but that night the Mikaelson witch came to visit my father. I overheard their conversation. Most of it was her yelling at him. She said," I told you that Klaus was never to see any of his family including his sister. Keep her away from my son or else Michael will end us all." That was the day that I found out that I had a brother. I always wanted a big brother, but I could never see him again. Then I was back in the room with Esther. She looked at me like she knew where my head was at. Esther revealed her plan to me not that I cared. Then she gave me the most amazing news. She had also brought back my father.

So for the past month my father and I have been out in the bayou with a solemn werewolf named Jackson. All he did was whine about his pack leaving him. Now he had started to be the strong silent type, and I was finally happy that he shut the mess up. My father wanted me to take a chance with him and show him the ways of the wolves, but what my father didn't understand was that I no longer believed in the wolf pack. Too much has happened for me to believe in a pack. I was sitting at the fire in between my father and Jackson. I started to reminisce about the past, and why I didn't believe in the strength of a pack anymore. I was around twenty, and everything was falling apart. The Mikaelsons had become vampires. They were designed to be our enemy, and one of them was my own brother. His witch of a mother had suppressed his werewolf side. How could someone take away a piece of their own child? I despised Esther. Then Michael came to our village. I saw him slaughter some of my best friends. He killed members of my family…members of my pack. Then I saw him slaughter my father. I screamed in agony at the sight of his corpse. Michael saw me and grabbed me by the throat. I struggled, but not enough to inflict any damage. Then he said," You must be the other child of this piece of filth you call a father." Then he snapped my neck.

My father snapped me back into this moment. I was still having a hard time coming to terms with dying. I mean I have had a long time to deal with it, but before it was something that was never going to change, but now everything had changed. I finally couldn't take just sitting around a fire in the middle of nowhere. I just got up and left. I was shocked that my father didn't stop me, but I doubt that he could. I needed to do something. I walked through the quarter. This time was a very strange one. I miss my own time. Anyway I found the place I was looking for. I was at the local bar. I considered ordering a drink, but alcohol only made lycanthropy harder to control. Last thing I needed was to be out of control. I waited for most of the day. I knew he had to come in at some point. Over the years I had watched him on the other side, and a lot of the time he was trying to get buzzed. I didn't want to actually meet my brother I just needed to see him one more time, and then forget about him. I know this sounded heartless, but Klaus was my only connection to the living. Klaus had seen nothing but pain his whole life and he didn't need a family reunion. He had enough family problems. Then he walked in. He sat at the bar, and got Camille, the girl I know he was crushing on, to get him a drink. What was it with my brother and blondes, although I think I preferred the one in Mystic Falls better. So I looked at him for a minute, and I finally could see how much we looked alike. He really was one of us. I was afraid he was all Esther. Then I got up to walk away, but I accidentally bumped into him. He asked," A little tipsy there aren't you?"

He looked into my eyes, and I think he saw something because he shook his head as if to get a thought out of his head.

I mumbled," Sorry."

Then I ran away.

I walked back to my father and Jackson. It was night time and my father must have went to bed. Jackson was just as solemn as ever in front of the fire. I sat across from him and mimicked his silence. He looked over at me. It was probably the first time that He unglued his eyes from the flame. Then he said," So let me guess you went to visit Klaus."

I scoffed," He speaks."

"Har har…but seriously how was it."

"Unsatisfying."

"Most family reunions are."

I laughed at that." Apparently we all have family issues."

Then he was silent again.

I continued," So we can talk about my life, but yours is off limits?"

Jackson replied," My story is simple. My family betrayed me, and now I have nobody."

"You can't depend on a pack. It's better to be a lone wolf."

"I thought you were into the pride of the pack like your father?"

"I was until I saw my whole pack slaughtered by one man, and we weren't strong enough. We couldn't kill one vampire because they all scattered like cowards. Packs are not strong. They are to hide the weak as strong."

"Don't let your father hear that one."

"I've learned to keep my opinions to myself."

The next day while we were sitting around again (For some reason my new life was more boring than being dead) we heard a noise. It was a girl. I recognized her. She was the mother of Klaus's child. Hope was such a beautiful baby. I would never tell Esther, but I knew that she was still alive. I spent my entire afterlife watching over my brother, so I made sure that Rebekah kept that baby safe. I didn't have the courage to tell my father though. For some reason we never met each other on the other side. I don't know why we never found each other. I hate to say this, but part of me didn't trust my father with this information because he used to be with Esther and he may still be willing to do things for her. It was strange that I wanted to protect Klaus more than my father, but I had a bond with Klaus. I felt like we were both cheated from the life that we deserved. Anyway, now the girl was yelling at Jackson. He wouldn't help out one of his pack mates. But apparently my father was willing to. To him pack came before everything. Too bad he didn't feel the same way about his children. He would never put us above the pack no matter how much he believes he would. And wherever my father went I did to.

We got there and the wolves attacked. They had the rings to make them stronger, but they were amateurs compared to my father and me. I wanted to tear them to shreds, but he didn't approve of that, so I just was allowed to break a few bones. So there was a snap here and there. Battle did excite me, which I think he worried that I liked it a little too much. Well I had a lot of rage to work out. Then there were some wolves behind my father, and I couldn't get to him in time, but then some snapped their necks. It was Klaus. He realized who my father was and they had a not so fun family reunion. I couldn't take my eyes of of Klaus. I finally saw my brother, and I wasn't hiding. Then he looked over at me and said," And who are you?"

I replied," I'm your sister."

That seemed to break him. I mean it was a lot to take in all at once. I didn't blame him when he ran away.

After that I went to Klaus's house. I didn't exactly know what I wanted to say, but I had to say something. I knocked on the door and he answered. He was definitely unhappy to see me. I looked at him and said," I just need to say my piece and then I'll leave you alone. My father and I have no part with Esther. Our father really wants a relationship with you. We've waited for you on the other side for some time now. Don't make our father wait any longer." The look on his face seemed contemplated and a little hurt. Then I walked away. Hopefully Klaus would come around for my father.


	2. Chapter 2

Being alive still feels new to me. Everything seems brighter, but I still cannot escape the darkness. I am still haunted by my past. I cannot sleep without the nightmares returning. I want nothing more than to find Michael and rip him limb from limb. If it was not for my father I would not be so restrained. My father wants Klaus to be a part of our family. Sometimes I think my father has misplaced hope in him, but I hope that in the end he will prove me wrong. My father sees the good where I only see darkness. He is a much better person than me, but I will follow his orders.

I woke up that day, and I saw Klaus waiting on me. I wasn't entirely sure what this was about, but I wanted it to be progress. I want him to bond with our father. I think he really needs his son. And considering Michael, Klaus could use a father as well. I look at him, and he stays silent. Finally I decided to break the silence and I ask," Do you want to speak with our father."

He replies," No, I actually had a question for you."

"Let's go for a walk."

Klaus nodded, and we began our walk.

"You knew my family before we were vampires."

"Yes, I have only ever met you, Elijah, and of course Michael in person."

"Were you there the night Henrik died?"

For a minute I froze at that question.

"That night was a tragedy."

"Tell me what happened."

I breathe in and say," The pack was getting ready to shift. And someone smelled you and your brother and went to attack Henrik. I saw this, and I used all the control I had over my wolf state to go after the wolf. I killed the wolf that went after your brother, but not until it was too late to save Henrik."

His eyes began to tear up.

"Who?"

"Does it really matter now?"

"Yes, who?"

"Why? The wolf was killed. I killed a member of my pack for you!"

He replies," The wrong person lived that day."

Then Klaus was just gone. My first real conversation with my brother and that had to be the subject of it. I went back to my father. I told him about what happened between Klaus and me although I left out our conversation from last night. Of course good old dad went to Klaus's aid. He was going to try again. Sometimes I wish he believed in me as much as he did Klaus. The guy was never around, but I always felt like I could never measure up. SO anyway why dad spent the day with him I went to see Jackson. I know his friend Oliver had just died, and I knew he needed someone. I didn't think I was the one to be there, but it was better than nobody. When I got to the dock I could tell that he had been drinking. I sat down with him in silence. Then he asked," Why do the good always die?"

I sighed," Because the bad never have anything to die for."

I guess my reply caught him off guard.

"How was it…being on the other side?"

I didn't lie." Torture. Always able to see your loved ones, but never able to touch. At least Oliver doesn't have to suffer through the other side."

"I wonder where he went."

"I believe that he found piece."

"I hope you're right."

"Jackson…I understand you lost Oliver, but you can't just sit around and do nothing."

He snapped," Don't lecture me on the importance of a pack. You lost faith in yours a long time ago."

He was right." I lost faith because mine was slaughtered. We couldn't protect ourselves. We weren't ready for vampires. Yours knows better, and if they don't survive the reason is you."

I got up and walked away. I didn't mean to sound bitter about it, but he had no idea how much I wanted to believe in a pack again. I wanted it so badly that I followed my father on his quest for family. I knew this was all a long shot, but hope was all I had. It was a sliver, but for now it was all I needed. I decided to take a walk through the woods. It always calmed me down. Werewolves had such a temper. I so badly wanted to shift and run wild. I've learned that now must wolves hate changing, but I grew up having pride in what I was. I wish I had a pack to teach this to. I started to remember my life as a child. I remember picking flowers in the woods, and I remember taking them to my mother. I loved my parents, and I think that my father loved her, but I do believe that he loved Esther more. Sometimes I hate him for this. I could tell that my mother knew about Klaus, but she was a forgiving person. She could deal with the fact that he was in love with another woman because he couldn't do anything about it now without endangering me. And after Klaus I was all he really had.

Then I remember how I became a werewolf. I was proud I was a werewolf, but the way it happened I was ashamed of. Most of us were. Very few were coldhearted enough to enjoy killing. One day I was out with my father hunting. I never liked staying home and doing nothing with my mother. I think my father approved of my hunting because of how much he missed Nicklaus. I thought I had seen a deer, so I shot my arrow into the sky. I was an excellent shot. This was usually a good thing until I noticed that it was not a deer, but a man. I shot him in the heart. He died instantly. Then my curse was triggered. It was such a painful moment. My father held me while I cried. I was only fifteen.

I was snapped back into reality when I thought I heard something. It was now dark. I heard a scream and I ran as fast as I could. I was drawn to it. Then I realized that I was drawn to my blood. My dad must be in trouble, so I ran as fast as I could. When I got there my father was bleeding and Klaus was standing over him with a blade in his hand. I ran to my father and held him in my arms. I screamed," You're a monster. He was wrong! There is no good in you!"

That seemed to break Klaus, and he ran away.

My father said," Cass...dont blame him…"

"But…"

"Please listen….I don't have much time. There is still hope for him and you. I know you've been lost for a while. You can help each other find hope again. Cass, finish what I started. I love you."

And then he was gone. I was so angry that his words could not soothe me. I wanted Klaus dead. I didn't want a family. I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill Klaus and his father Michael. Klaus and I may share the same biological father, but he is the offspring of Michael. They are both pure evil. I will destroy them both. That is a promise I will make. Every shred of hope I possessed was now gone. All that remained was hatred. I left him there to get Jackson. I couldn't carry him on my home, but when I returned with Jackson my father's body was gone. I wanted to cry, but all I could do was scream internally. I wanted to blow up. Instead I just walked away from Jackson. He called for me, but I never replied.

I walked in to a crying Esther. My father was strung up for her torture. I hated Esther and I wanted her to suffer, but not at the expense of my family. I didn't comfort her. I just stood there and looked at my father. I finally said," Something has to be done about your son."

She sobbed," He can be saved."

"You're delusional."

"Cassandra, help me."

She stood up.

"What's in it for me?"

"I will give you the white oak stake to kill Michael."

"And Klaus?"

"You will get it after you I get Klaus to take the body of a mortal, and you will promise to never touch him."

"I don't want him to get a happy ending."

"You will get the satisfaction that one day he will die, and he will not be able to hurt anyone the way he hurt you."

Her offer appealed to me.

"I want a moonlight ring."

"Of course, so we have a deal?"

"Yes."

And I secretly plotted how I would kill Klaus once he was just a simple werewolf.


End file.
